Secret Love
by Sivlerblood
Summary: Byakuya was drugged on one of his missions. Renji using his violence found his captain in a strange a room.


Renji & Byakuya

Byakuya woke up in a strange room, he looked around and tried to move noticing his hands were tied behind his back. "WH-What's this?!" He tried to get free but the ropes wouldn't budge. He gave up after 5 minutes because his hands had become sore from the rope rubbing against his wrists. As he laid there he notices something was familiar but couldn't put a finger on it. Just then the door got knocked in and Renji walked in pissed off, "how is it that, YOU BYAKUYA, managed to get drugged and caught on your mission?!" Renji stared at the flustered captain. "Ho-how did you know I was here?" Byakuya surprised because he hadn't expected his lieutenant to show up. "The person who kidnapped you wouldn't shut up about it but it surprised the hell out of me!"

Renji looked at his captain tied up and helpless `he hasn't been able to move this whole time has he? ` Byakuya noticed him looking and glared, "well? Will you get me out of this?!" Renji paused debating for a moment `well since he's like this I might as well` "sorry but I'm going to decline that request" He looked up surprised that Renji wouldn't help him, `why?` Renji smirked at his captain's shocked face, he walked towards Byakuya. `What is he going to do?!` The captain thought to himself. Renji reached his hand down and grabbed Byakuya's face, making him look him in the eye. "Captain you look really defenseless right now, I could probably take you and you wouldn't be able to do a thing!" He stated.

Byakuya gulped and averted his eyes, he couldn't look at the face that was staring at him. Renji smirked at his reaction, "I never knew you had a shy part!" Byakuya gritted his teeth and jerked his head away from his grip. Still smirking Renji reached his hand under the captain's shirt and pinched his nipple. Byakuya gasped and shuddered at the touch, he tried to move his body away from it but couldn't get far. Renji grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the floor while placing himself on top of him. Byakuya squirmed underneath him and trying to get away, but with Renji's weight on him, he couldn't do much. Renji put two of his fingers into Byakuya's mouth earning a moan from his captain. "NMMM!! HHUU?! UH~~~" was all he could manage as fingers moved in and out of his mouth.

Pulling out his fingers, Renji moved his hand down Byakuya's pants. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Byakuya finally manage to say, after being kidnapped and drugged he was now being molested by `his` lieutenant! Renji ignored his question and continued what he was doing, "What's wrong captain? Have you never done this before?" "OF COURSE NOT!" Byakuya yelled, he blushed at having to admit that. "Ah, so I would be your first? I never expected you to be a virgin." Byakuya hid his face, "Shut up you don't need to keep saying it" Renji used his other hand and patted Byakuya's head. "Don't worry, I'll stop teasing you" Renji kissed him on the lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth. "MMM…! Nuu… mmm" Byakuya moaned into the kiss and kissed back.

Renji gripped Byakuya's length and started to move his hand up and down. He moaned at the touch of his lieutenant's hand. "Ren-Renji n-no more I can't ta-take it! AHHHhhhh…!" he said through pants. Renji smirked as the captain came in his hands, "I never thought you would come this fast, captain looks like I'll have to train you later!" Renji pulled down his pants and put a finger at his entrance. "Captain this may hurt at first but please bare with it" Byakuya gasped as the two fingers entered him and at the pain they brought. "uuuuh Re-Renji it… it hurts…! AHHHHH!!!!" Byakuya's head flew back as Renji hit his prostate. "ah so it's there" he muttered to himself as he thrust in and out of his captain. "AHHH! AH MMMM! AAAHHHHH! REN-RENJI!" Byakuya screamed as he felt his climax approaching. "I know my uke captain." Renji thrust into him one last time before he reaches his own climax.

Both now out of breath laid there panting hard, Byakuya still tied up. "Re-Renji please untie me" he begged, finally doing as he was told, Renji untied his captain and waited for him to slap him or at least scold. But he didn't do either instead he hugged his lieutenant and sighed. "How is it that you were the one to make me lose my virginity?" Renji stunned by this, nervously hugged him back. "Well, it was kind of on impulse but I've started to notice your beauty a little bit after becoming your lieutenant." Byakuya blushed at this information, and turned his to hide the blush. "Ah I see no has ever said they loved you besides your family." His blush got a deeper shade, `how does he know all of this?!` He thought. Getting up, Renji notice something in the corner on the wall, he walked over to it. Byakuya notice him walking away, "what is it?" "I… think it's a camera?!"

"WHAT?!" Byakuya screamed and blushed, then he notice that his pants were still off and grabbed them. He quickly put them on and walked up so he was behind Renji. "Well, I think it's been on this whole time!" Byakuya blushed again and hid further behind him, "do… you think… they watched… us?" Renji couldn't respond, he didn't want to make him upset, "Well let's get out of here first!" He turned the still blushing captain around and pushed him out the door. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we check to see if anyone… you know?" "NOPE! Just keep going!" Renji continued


End file.
